1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to warning devices of the type used to warn oncoming motorists of the presence of a disabled vehicle, and more particularly, to a warning device having a base portion from which a flap extends downwardly for insertion between the opened hood or trunk of the vehicle and the body of the vehicle for anchoring the warning device to the vehicle when the hood or trunk is closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the event that a car, truck, or other vehicle becomes disabled upon a road or highway, it is desirable to warn oncoming vehicles of the presence of the disabled vehicle in order to reduce the possibility of a collision between an oncoming vehicle and the disabled vehicle. The need to clearly mark the location of the disabled vehicle is particularly critical after dark when visibility is poorest.
Recently manufactured cars and trucks are typically equipped with an emergency warning flasher mechanism for causing the front and rear parking lights or directional lights to flash on and off periodically. However, a failure of the vehicle's electrical system renders such warning systems inoperable. Moreover, the parking lights or directional lights operated by such manufacturer equipped warning systems are located relatively close to the ground, therefore restricting to some extent their visibility to oncoming motorists. Furthermore, many older vehicles still being driven over the roads today are not equipped with such emergency warning flasher systems.
Warning devices other than manufacturer equipped emergency warning systems are also widely known and used, such as safety flares, reflectors which rest upon the ground, and warning lights which may be secured to the vehicle by suction cups or magnets. Safety flares, although highly visible, burn out rather quickly, and many individuals are reluctant to use such flares for fear of burning themselves. Ground-supported reflectors aid in marking the location of a disabled vehicle but are often blown over during windy conditions, are necessarily located close to the ground, and are not conveniently carried within a vehicle for use during emergency situations. Warning lights that attach to the upper portion of the vehicle by suction cups, magnets, or the like, may be positioned relatively high off the ground for good visibility and are relatively immune to adverse wind conditions; however, such warning indicators are often relatively expensive, are usually of complex construction, are relatively heavy, and are not easily stored within the vehicle when not in use. Moreover, lighted warning devices of the type which adhere to a vehicle by suction cups or by magnets may easily be removed by unauthorized persons when the disabled vehicle is unattended.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a warning device for use with a disabled vehicle to warn approaching motorists of the presence of the disabled vehicle, which warning device is lightweight, inexpensive, and relatively simple to construct and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a warning device which can be secured to a vehicle at approximately windshield level for allowing the warning device to be more readily visible at a greater distance to oncoming motorists than warning devices disposed at ground level or taillight level.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a warning device which can easily and conveniently be locked to the disabled vehicle in a manner which prevents the warning device from being blown away by high winds or from being removed by unauthorized persons.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a warning device which is foldable into a compact structure when not in use for convenient storage within the trunk or other portion of the vehicle.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.